


Sam Winchesters Internal Monologue

by BlueStar86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poor Sam, Sam-Centric, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar86/pseuds/BlueStar86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through Sam's mind on a daily basis with regards to Destiel. Poor Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchesters Internal Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr post of mine that I have decided to put on AO3 so its easier to find. Basically this idea came to me when I was trying to get into Sam Winchester's mind set and after seeing some very funny Sam reaction gifsets on tumblr this creation came to me. It is just a string of thoughts from the mind of the poor younger Winchester who I am sure by now is extremely sick of all the UST he has to be witness to. Enjoy. :)

‘Do you seriously think I don’t see it Dean?’  
‘You are not fucking subtle’  
‘Guys, it’s not normal to stare at each other like that’  
‘I’M RIGHT HERE’  
‘Okay I’m leaving.’  
‘Urgh I am doomed to forever be surrounded with unresolved sexual tension’  
‘You guys need to fuck this out I swear to god.’  
‘I don’t even care you know’  
‘Shit Dean do you think I CARE?!’  
‘Oh crap what if he thinks I care?’  
‘How do I tell my idiot brother that I have known for YEARS that he is into dudes?!’  
‘Like Dean its cool, you’re something called Bisexual. Google it. It’s normal. You can still be all gross around ladies and watch your crappy porn and also like dick.’  
‘I mean, I went to college man, I experimented… There is NOTHING wrong with it.’  
‘Ha I can imagine his reaction to telling him THAT…’  
‘at least it would ease him into it…’  
‘but no – no - I’m gonna leave that bit out. This is DEANS coming out speech not mine.’  
‘I could be like “Hey Dean, so yeah I know you like dudes and you are totally in love with Cas and I think you should probably do something about that so um yeah okay BYE”  
‘Hahaha his face would be priceless’  
‘One day I would totally tease him for that’  
‘I could use it in my best man speech’  
‘Aww hell that would be awesome’  
‘And hey, its legal everywhere now, so they could totally get hitched’  
‘And I would be the fucking BEST best man.’  
‘Aaaand now I’m emotional. Dammit Winchester pull yourself together. Where did these thoughts come from?’  
‘Dean would completely destroy me if he knew I was thinking this stuff… He’d then call me a girl and say something about my period. Ass.’  
‘which come on, is total projection. He is waaay more girly than I am.’  
‘The amount of crap I know about him… that he doesn’t even know I know. Oh that information is being saved for a special day…’  
‘the ballet was one thing, but the pink panties? How could you not know that Rhonda Hurley was the biggest gossip in the school?’  
‘sometimes you are such a dumbass Dean.’  
‘One day I’ll tell you how much I know.’  
‘They are never gonna do anything about it anyway… unless…’  
‘Maybe they are already fucking?’  
‘Naah they are not that good at hiding it. I would know. Wouldn’t I?’  
‘Plus Cas would probably have blurted it out already’  
‘maybe I should talk to Cas instead?’  
‘how would THAT conversation go?!’  
‘It would be awkward. Really fucking awkward.’  
‘its Cas. It would DEFINITELY be awkward.’  
‘He’d probably end up asking me about the mechanics of buttsex.’  
‘I DO NOT want that to happen.’  
‘oh god. Why is that image in my head.’  
‘what the FUCK Winchester’  
‘Urgh…. I hate my brain.’  
‘I really want a beer right now… dammit I have to go back out there.’  
‘Wow I should NOT have come back out here’  
‘they haven’t even noticed me’  
‘you guys are SO NOT SUBTLE’  
‘how can they possibly think I don’t know?’  
‘I should probably be insulted that they think I am dumb enough not to realise how grossly in love they are.’  
‘aww shit and that’s just it isn’t it? They are both completely, hopelessly in love.’  
‘I should do something about this.’  
‘those poor stupid bastards.’  
‘They will probably both die before either of them says anything’  
‘Heh. We will all be dead long before either of them decides to do anything about their feelings for each other.’  
‘why are we all so fucked up that death is more normal for us than talking about any kind of emotion.’  
‘why are our lives such fucking shit trains.’  
‘I need something stronger than beer.’  
‘I need to get laid.’  
‘if we all got laid things would be a lot less tense around here.’  
‘Oh my god. I am spending more time thinking about my brother and his angel boyfriend than my own sex life’  
‘I need help.’  
‘I should call Jody. Or Charlie…’  
‘That’s IT. I’ll get Charlie to talk to Dean. She’ll do it…’  
‘I’ll go visit Jody and Charlie can talk to Dean and Cas.’  
‘Then they can resolve their sexual tension whilst I am far away and don’t need to think about what they may or may not be doing.’  
‘I have seen way too much of my brother over the years and I certainly don’t want to hear anything…’  
‘I mean Cas has all that angel strength so he would probably… Oh my GOD brain STOP!’  
‘WHY am I thinking these things?!’  
‘Okaaaay so think latin spells…. The history of the chubacabra… Wendigo Flesh… urgh gross.’  
‘There are probably still several ancient transcripts that need translating… I’ll do that.’  
‘Yeah…. Hey guys don’t mind me I’ll just be ya know, working around here whilst you both eye fuck each other for hours…’  
‘They don’t even know I am standing here again.’  
‘you are both hopeless idiots’  
‘I should say that out loud’  
‘Maybe one day.’  
‘Why is this my life.’  
‘see ya later Jerks.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)  
> find me on tumblr - http://bluestar86.tumblr.com/


End file.
